prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Coco
is a cream-colored tanuki and one of the mascots in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. He has the unique ability to transform into a human at will, but quickly changes back to mascot form if he gets slightly hurt or if he is weak. When in human form, he is the teacher of L'École des Cinq Lumières in order to be close to Pretty Cure while also searching for Pinkies for the Dream Collet in order to get a friend of his back and to save his kingdom. When in his mascot form, he ends his sentences with "~coco". Personality Coco is kind and deeply caring, almost the completely opposite from his best friend Natts. Coco trusts people rather easily, and is ready to reveal his mascot form to save innocent people. In his human form; he's calm, wise and nice. In his true from; he gets happy and energetic. He enjoys hanging out with his friends as Natts always read books back in Palmier. He is worried about his Kingdom because it was invaded by Nightmare and Natts was injured and trapped in the Dream Collet. He would do anything to save them that he tried to steal the Dream Collet from Nozomi. Even though he's kind, he sometimes gets mad and is strict to someone that did something wrong or drastic. When Syrup held a grudge against him, Coco was deeply saddened and bothered, as he felt guilty and does care about Syrup as much as everyone else; even having kept him company and tried to help him in Palmier Kingdom. He has/develops a crush on Nozomi as the series goes on. When Nozomi loses her balance and nearly fell, Coco's always there to save her like in episode 01,episode 2, episode 24, episode 26 and episode 28. This shows that he's protective of her and worries about her sometimes. He will even stand up for her, even if the person he's facing is a member of Nightmare. Kokoda Koji is Coco's alias for his human alter ego which he uses when in public to move around freely. He goes as a teacher of Pretty Cure's school and teaches them in most subjects. Coco is able to be in this form as long as he would like, but he prefers staying in mascot form as it is very tiring for him to be in human form. Nozomi seems to have a crush on him when he's in this form. It should also be noted that he transforms back into mascot form easily, like if he falls on the floor. Because of this, Coco is very careful while in disguise. Relationships *'Natts:' Coco's best friend and fellow prince of the Palmier Kingdom is Natts. When talking to Nozomi about him, Coco compares their friendship with that between her and Natsuki Rin, and also adds that they fight as much as they become friends again. However, when Natts is released from the Dream Collet, they have a hard time communicating, as Natts has lost his trust in others. In the end, they get along better, and when Natts is in danger or is weak, Coco is usually the one to care the most. Sometimes, they get awkward when Natts is jealous of Coco, as shown in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! when Natts is unable to help Pretty Cure in their fights. *'Yumehara Nozomi:' At the beginning, Coco views Yumehara Nozomi as a great ally and friend, and gets easily red if people think that he has a crush on her. It was shown in many episodes that they have been together a lot and Coco wants to protect her. But as the series go on, he begins to form a special bond with Nozomi, similar to the bond Kasugano Urara, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen have with Syrup, Natts and Milk respectively. He has this feeling to sense Nozomi when she's nearby but he is, however, afraid to show his feelings for her, as he knows that he eventually has to part with everyone when the Palmier Kingdom is restored. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is discovered that he really has a crush on Yumehara Nozomi. Special Powers Coco can be able to transform into a human like (some of) the mascots in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 world and take the name Kokoda Kouji. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coco is able to use the power of his Palmier crown to give Pretty Cure the Cure Fleurets, and together with Natts' crown, they give Cure Dream and Milky Rose the ability to combine their powers. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, Coco (in his human form) is able to blast black spheres from his hand and almost have the same combat/fighting skills as the Pretty Cures when he was brainwashed. Mushiban exclaims that if that is the power of the prince, he can also use a Fleuret when brainwashed it is dark although after he was awaken from his brainwash, it became light for a moment. And also in the part of the movie, he, along with Natts, jokingly uses the power of the Miracle Lights to transform into , the Cure of Creampuffs, who, along with Cure Natts, forms the duo Coconuts. He uses the same accessories as Cure Dream, hinting their special bond. Cure Coco only appears as a joke to explain how the use of the Miracle Lights will create a miracle to the audience. Etymology Coco: When fused with nuts, becomes "coconut", which is a species of the palm family. It should be noted that "palmier" in Palmier Kingdom is French for "palm" Online Dictionary Search Results - Retrieved 14-07-2009.. Kokoda Koji (小々田 康史): Kokoda is a pun to his real name, as it sounds like the way to say "I am Coco" in Japanese. Songs Coco/Kokoda's voice actor, Kusao Takeshi, has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Miyu Irino, who voices Natts. *The Shape of Happiness *CREAM Duets *The Star Crown (Along with Miyu Irino) *TIME MACHINE (Along with Miyu Irino) *LOVE BOX (Along with Miyu Irino) *Roses and Friendship (Along with Miyu Irino) *Join Us (Along with Miyu Irino) *Homework (Along with Miyu Irino) *Dawn Begins with a Shooting Star (Along with Miyu Irino) *Small and Large Gifts (Along with Miyu Irino) Trivia *Coco and Cure Dream shared what was, as of June 2009, the first on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Coco was the first mascot ever to have a human form. *Coco was the first mascot to be turned evil for any period of time. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Coco appeared in the following rankings: **6th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner the most". *Coco's human form theme color is baby blue. *Coco has the curliest and fluffiest tail of all the mascots. *Coco is the first mascot who has a nose. *Coco is also the first mascot to gain a mutual crush on a Pretty Cure, followed by Natts. *Coco's name can be a pun on Japanese word for King - Kokuo (国王). *There is an error from his full name in human form. It's written as "Cocoda Coji", which is not correct. Gallery References Category:Mascots Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!